


2017: First Blood

by Kalexforever91 (orphan_account)



Series: Zombie AU [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Blood, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Out of Character, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 13:04:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Kalexforever91
Summary: Cat attacks Kara, forcing Kara to make the hardest choice.





	2017: First Blood

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this one part of the series... votes are now.
> 
> Alex: 3 Votes.
> 
> Lena: 6 Votes.
> 
> Lucy: 0 Votes.
> 
> Diana: 0 Votes.

Kara walked closer, her mother was unmoving, her back was still to Kara and sway from side to side, Kara was wondering if her mother was sick from the bite mark unknown to her that she was right… Cat was sick.

“Mom” Kara whispered and slowly Cat turned around to face Kara, Kara gasped in shock as she saw her mother’s pale flesh and her grey eyes, the skin around her eyes were darker.

“Mom please tell me you are ok” Kara begged, her gut was telling her to run because this… was not normal.

Soon Cat stepped forward slowly and Kara backed away slowly, her heart was pounding against her ribcage and her blood was pumping, yep she was officially freaking the fuck out.

“Mom, you’re scaring me” Kara whimpered.

Cat launched herself onto Kara, snarling and screaming, teeth gnashing as Kara struggled to hold her mother back, Cat was gnashing her teeth as she fought to get closer to Kara.

They continued to struggle and Cat lost her balance and fell, Kara dived away and ran towards the office where her mom worked sometimes, it was also the place where Cat stashed the old revolver that she had restored when the robberies were occurring in the area but the gun was never tested.

Cat screamed like an animal as she chased after Kara, Kara closed the door behind her and locked it to by herself time, the door was not going to hold her mother back for long because Cat seemed stronger but without her brains.

Kara had no idea what the fuck was going on but the thing that was clawing at the door was no longer her mother, it was an animal… rabid.

Kara opened the desk and pulled the gun box out before grabbing the key off the side, the door was going to give way any second.

Kara pulled out the large silver revolver from the gun box and loaded it up before snapping cylinder back into the place, the door burst open and Cat stumbled through.

Pulling back the hammer of the revolver Kara aimed it at her mother, tears welling in her eyes as the thought of shooting her mother made her sick.

“Mom, please stop” Kara pleaded.

Cat didn’t she stepped closer, groaning and wheezing inhumanly as she stepped further into the room.

Kara kept her aim even though her eyes were pooling with tears and Alex went to launch herself at Kara again but Kara was fast and fired a round into Cat’s knee.

No scream, no nothing… Kara’s eyes widened in shock when Cat stepped forward again seemingly unaffected by the gun-shot wound.

Kara fired again this time in Cat’s thigh and again still no affect, Kara backed away further and aimed dead centre, Cat’s heart.

Cat went to attack but Kara shot 2 rounds into her chest at the point where Cat’s heart was and… nothing, Cat snarled and went to strike one last time but this time Kara fired her gun, this time though the bullet hit Cat dead centre between the eyes.

Kara whimpered as she dropped to her knee’s, she just shot and killed her mother but what choice did she have, this thing was not her mother but an animal with no remorse, Kara was confused about what was happening, she was motionless and numb.

Finally though the sound of screaming and explosions outside along with gunshots punctured her own little world and she got back to her feet and looked out the window, it was like a warzone out there, the swat team was in the street opening fire on the people.

The people were moving like her mother, slow making groaning noises.

Kara’s eyes focused on Alex who was running out of her house in tears, Kara grabbed the ammo box for the revolver from the gun case where the revolver was stored and went outside.

“Alex” Kara yelled as she ran across the street with the revolver in her hand, Alex hugged Kara tight and was hysterical, Kara coached her through her panic attack and soon Alex eventually calmed down.

“Ok, tell me what happened” Kara said softly and Alex whimpered.

“My mom… she… my dad… he” Kara looked behind Alex and sighed “I can guess” she replied placing herself between Alex and Eliza who was stumbling about out of the house, moving slow just like her mother was earlier.

Kara raised her gun “Eliza, please don’t make me do this” Kara pleaded but Eliza continued to advance.

Alex looked to her mother and whimpered “Mom” she saw her mother readying to attack and Alex closed her eyes “Do it!” she said loudly and soon Kara pulled the trigger of her revolver, the gun fired and the bullet hit Eliza centre mass in the forehead killing her instantly.

Kara turned and hugged Alex tight, Alex was incapable of driving… she just witnessed her mother rip her father’s throat out with her teeth, her mother was gone and their nightmare had only just begun.

“Give me your keys” Kara ordered gently and Alex shakingly handed Kara the keys before they walked to the Camaro, Kara handed her revolver and the ammo box to Alex before she put the key in the ignition and turned it.

The engine roared to life and Kara put it in reverse and hit the gas, the back wheels spun as the car reversed leaving behind a tyre trail, Kara hit the brakes and put the car back into drive before hitting the gas again and the Camaro drove out of sight and into the darkness.

Kara and Alex sat in silence, Alex was staring at the revolver contemplating the entire situation as Kara tried to call Lena but nothing… there was no answer at all.

She tried calling Lucy and luckily, she managed to get out of her parent’s home and was on the road in her mother’s SUV car, Kara breathed easier knowing she was safe, she tried her sister Chloe and nothing… there was no reply.

“Damn it, no answer from Lena or Chloe?” Kara hissed and tossed her cell phone in to the back seat of the car.

Alex did not reply and she fell in to a troubled sleep, emotionally drained.

Kara sighed and continued to drive.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. :)


End file.
